Guild Raid:Guide
Basics The general goal of Guild Raid is to work with your Guild to score as many points as possible relative to all other guilds participating. In any given match, the goal is to outscore your opponent guild by the end of a Guild Raid Battle, which grants a hefty victory bonus to further boost your rankings. Methods of Scoring Points are earned whenever a player does the following: *A player battles in any tile *A player battles an Elite Monster *A player battles a Guardian (Outpost or Boss) *A player completes quest objectives Guild Raid Season Phases There are three different phases that comprise a Guild Raid Season: Preparation, Battle, and Season’s End. Preparation Phase This phase usually starts at 20:00 PST and lasts for 46 hours (usually ending at 18:00 PST). During this phase, players can join Guild Rooms opened up by Officers, the Vice Guild Master, or the Guild Master. Setting up a room A Guild Room can only be opened up by Officers, the Vice Guild Master, or the Guild Master. Any player that exhibits this role is designated as a Room Master (there can be multiple Room Masters in the same room). As Room Master, you can set Guardians as Boss and Outpost Guardians to use against the opponent's guild along with setting its skills. You can also kick players out of a Guild Room provided that they are in the same room as the Room Master. Guild Masters and Vice Guild Masters may kick players out of any room. There can only be a maximum of three rooms per Guild, each containing a maximum of 15 players. This results in a maximum of 45 members per guild that can participate in any given match. Each room will be later paired with another guild’s room as their opponent; while each room may face off against another guild, it is possible for multiple rooms to face the same guild. Players cannot join a room outside of the Preparation Phase. Setting up guardians There are guardians of all six elements, each which varying stats, although each season limits selection to a few predetermined elements that can be chosen (typically two). Guardians can be set as Boss Guardians or Outpost Guardians. *'Boss Guardians' are bosses that spawn one at a time during a single boss shift. These guardians generally carry high HP and stats to use against the enemy guild. *'Outpost Guardians' are bosses that appear when a player(s) take over an outpost that is owned by the opponent. These guardians are appreciably weaker compared to Boss Guardians, having greatly reduced stats. All guardians can be set with their own skills, coming in three types: Light, Medium, and Heavy. As of Season 11, all types come with a standard attack and skill, along with a custom additional effect out of three options. Setting up squads Provided that they are in a Guild Room, players can set up to three squads of five units. Players are given 1000 Squad Cost universal for all three squads, which should be more than enough to provide virtually no cost restriction. Friend reinforcements are not allowed, such that each squad will only have access to one Leader Skill. Units within Guild Raid squads are locked and cannot be changed in the middle of the match, but Spheres, SP Enhancements, Elgif Extra Skills, unlocking of skills, Unit Level, and Unit Rarity can be modified at any point during the match. Recommended Squad Choices Squad building for Guild Raid can be rather demanding, as this greatly influences success in boss engagement, and the amount of points earned in battles. The important roles to keep note of are the following: *Mitigation (both passive and active) *Nuking (high BB mods and/or multiple attacks in one burst) *Elemental weakness damage (EWD) boost (your most consistent source of damage amp) *Leader Skill (extremely powerful passive effects) *BB Management (enough gauge sustain to keep up the aforementioned roles) Squads should typically be centered around mono-element in accordance to the predetermined elements, considering Boss and Outpost Guardians remain consistent for the duration of the battle and are crucial when both surviving and scoring. Note that the list of units listed below is to give a baseline of what players should aim to bring to Guild Raid. The units listed are not in any particular order as well as Collaboration units not being listed due to their limited availability. Mitigation is a must for any squad composition, as damage from guardians amp up to deadly levels the longer the battle is drawn out. Examples of mitigators are listed below in no particular order. Note that more options for mitigators can be found on this page: List of Units with Mitigation Effects Last Updated: 9/17/2019 Nuking is an important asset of the squad to prevent battles from lasting long and to prevent the boss from moving to another location within the boss interval. Examples of nukers are listed below but in no particular order (Note: Most notable Collaboration units are omitted for the sake of listing available options). Having multiple copies of these units can be beneficial for sparking purposes, as it is easier to line up attacking frames. For more candidates for nukers, see the following category pages: List of Units with Dual-Attacking SBB & List of Units with Triple-Attacking SBB Last Updated: 9/17/2019 Buffing elemental weakness damage is crucial for scoring points in Guild Raid, as this not only boosts consistent damage output against guardians, but also boosts a score bonus that gets factored into the total score output after successfully ending a battle with the guardian. Listed below are some units that buff elemental weakness damage of the specified element. Do note that effects that add elements to attack are not factored into elemental weakness damage or point bonus. Last Updated: 9/17/2019 Leader Skills that boost elemental weakness damage are key in addition to using buffs to boost. Below is a list of units that excel as Squad Leaders. Last Updated: 9/17/2019 BB Management is very important, as the guardian appears as a single enemy with slight BC drop rate resistance. Below is a list of important buffs to take note of to maintain BB gauges while also sustaining the squad's survivability. *BC on Spark *BB Gauge Regeneration *BB Gauge when attacked *Strong BB Gauge fill spheres (ex. Transmuting Tome, Daltisk Phenomenon, Ignis Wing, Diamond Key) Setting position to camp Players may choose between three positions to start at the beginning of the battle: Exclusion Zone, Oasis Camp, and Worldspike Gate. It is generally a good idea to consult with your teammates and spread out accordingly to give your guild the most flexibility in both time and AP usage when searching for outposts and boss guardians once the match begins. You are able to freely switch spawn positions during the Preparation Phase. Battle Phase Once the battle begins, the outpost and boss guardian locations will be determined, and the room members will now be able to traverse the map and begin scoring. *Outposts reset every 3 hours, starting at battle start. *Outposts go off capture cooldown every half an hour, starting at outpost (re)capture. *Boss Guardians shift locations every hour, starting at battle start and boss respawn. *Boss Guardians respawn every 1.5 hours (1 hour and 30 minutes), starting at boss defeat. Usage of AP Performing Actions in Guild Raid Battle cost Action Points (APs): *Move = 1AP **You may move to any spot that links to your current location. *Battle = 1AP **All locations, with the exception of Exclusion Zone, Oasis Camp, and Worldspike Gate, are interactable through battling. ***Outposts may be captured upon defeating the mobs encountered upon initiation. ***Bosses, if located, are interacted through battling. *Rest = 1AP **Heals all allies by portion of their HP. Additionally, all dead units will revive with a small amount of HP. *Teleport = 3AP **Teleport to any portal (Temporal Dock, Chthonochronal Gate, and Cyanochronal Gate). All players start with 70 AP and will recover 1 AP every 7 minutes. Outposts There are 5 Outposts (marked A to E) scattered throughout the map. Located at the top right hand corner of the screen is the Outpost Tool Tip bar. Hover and press down on any of the Outposts at the Outpost Tool Tip bar to reveal the Buffs / Debuffs that will come into effect when an Outpost is claimed. The current occupancy status of these Outposts are identified by the color of the Outpost Flags: *'WHITE': Neutral, not occupied by any Team yet *' ': Occupied by Own Team. *' ': Occupied by Opponent Team Players should note that their own team is always identified as BLUE and their opponent team is always identified as RED. The color of the Outpost flag will change from WHITE to BLUE when the team captures an unoccupied Outpost. The Outpost Guardian (chosen at the Preparation Phase) will be automatically assigned to that captured Outpost. The Outpost Guardian will then defend the Outpost from any opponent who dares challenge it. Reconquer Outposts occupied by the opponent team by defeating their Outpost Guardian and gain more buffs from it to help in your endeavors against the Boss Guardian. Boss Locations will be shown on the map when players chance upon the Boss Dungeon Location during exploration. If your team occupies at least 3 or more outposts, the Boss Dungeon Location will also be revealed on the Map. The locations of all potential outposts remain the same from season to season. The locations are listed below. Guild Raid Timers You can bring down the Raid Timer Menu by tapping on the triangular button beside the Outpost Status Tool Tip. There are 3 kinds of Timers that affect the Raid Map during the Battle Phase: Outpost Reset Timer: When this timer reaches zero, all Outposts will become Neutral again and their position will be reshuffled. Teams will also lose all their gained / effected Buffs/Debuffs. This would be the best time for losing teams to regain a foothold by conquering all the Outposts to gain an advantage over the winning team. Boss Reset Timer: When this Timer reaches zero, the Boss Guardian will relocate into a new location. However, if your team manages to defeat the Opponent Boss Guardian before it relocates, the Boss Reset Timer will be reset. The time displayed will be the time needed for the Boss Guardian to respawn instead. When that timer reaches zero, the Boss Guardians will respawn at a new location. Season’s End Once the battle ends, your guild room's score will be compared against your opponent's score. Whichever team has the most points will receive a 1.1x multiplier win bonus to their score. The points gathered across all your guild rooms are added into your guild total score, and given a global ranking relative to all other guilds that have participated in the guild raid match. You will be able to view the cumulative scores of the Top 10 Guilds, as well as your own guild, via the leaderboard. All match victory or defeat chests, golem mission quest chests, as well as season's end ranking chests, will be found in the Mystery Chest menu, accessed via the red chest icon on the home screen. Season's end ranking chests are typically distributed one week after the season has ended.